warriors_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiteclaw
Whiteclaw 'is a fluffy white battle scarred she-cat with ice blue eyes and one black paw 'Whiteclaw's Legacy begins with the young she-cat known as Spot. Born into a family of kittypets and a warrior. Comet and his mate, Mist have three beautiful kits by the names of Spot, Jasper and Mitten. The three siblings are quickly taken away from their mother and taken to live with their father, who was born into WindClan as a kit. Jasper and Mitten prefer the warm life of a kittypet, but their sister, Spot, desires a life of adventure and battle like the stories their father told them from his days. Spot ventures out into the snow one morning with her siblings and father, only to run off into the forest. She is picked up by two ThunderClan warriors, later to be recognized as Acorn and Embercloud. The two warriors carry her to WindClan where they meet a patrol who taunts them for not taking in kittypets. An orange tabby, later to be known as Fire Peak, takes her to WindClan and asks his mother to care for her. Tiger Lily, a grey and orange patches she-cat, agrees and teaches Spot what she needs to know before becoming an apprentice. Her curiosity gets the most of her when she is about 4 moons old and she sneaks out of the camp through the tunnels. She meets Silver in the Clouds while he is hiding from the wolves and Ultima in the snow. She gets into a fight with Silver, who scratches her left eye. She manages to catch him near the ear, giving him a scar to remember her by. Ultima originally attacks both of them, smelling like a pack of wolves and their prey. Whitekit and Silver fight with what they know, knocking him out with various quick blows to the head. Silver follows her on her way back to camp, and finally find out his name, when she turns back, not wanting Ultima to be picked up by owls. Carrying him causes her to collapse in the snow from exhaustion. She falls asleep in the snow with Ultima now by her side. She wakes the next morning to find Silver cuddled close to her and Ultima. She wakes them up by complaining of Ultima's smell. The toms give each other their names as Whitekit listens and complains about the smell more. She leaves the two toms, who are particularly interested in following her, sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. She finds a rabbit hole and digs through the snow, finding a familiar scent amongst the dirt. Her clanmates had been through there, who were frantically searching for her around the territory. She quickly leaps into the tunnels and racing through them and finding her way straight into the camp, unknowing of the toms following closely behind her. She finds Fire Peak first thing and runs to him. Tiger Lily fusses over her new scars. She is made an apprentice at 6 moons, and her mentor is Fire Peak. She thinks to herself how boring her training is once she is taken out of the camp to train. Category:Characters Category:StarClan Category:BloodClan Category:Kittypet Category:WindClan Category:Rogue Category:Loner Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters